Catch A Falling Star
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Due to a mistake Lily Evans made, the Marauders and friends have been transported to Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. FatherSon bonding, pranks, romance, Voldemort action, and the like.
1. Character Guide

****

**TITLE: Catch a Falling Star**

**RATING: PG-13**

**SUMMARY: Due to the mistake of Lily Evans, the Marauders and friends are pushed through a time portal and end up in Harry Potter's Sixth Year. Romance, Adventure, Music, and Drama. Total Drama.**

**WARNINGS: There is SLASH, SEX, CUSSING, and the ever lovable DEATH. No graphic sex or such, just... mention of it. Often.**

**PAIRINGS: HP/DM & (past)RL/SS & More Mentioned Later**

**DISCLAIMER: I own only Juliana, _Use Your Imagination, and Gemini is property of __MissieLupin. Anything recognizable to the Harry Potter world is property of J.K. Rowling, WB, etc. NOT ME. ^.^_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_(((PLZ READ)))_**

****

****

****

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**_Okay, so we all know who Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Lucius Malfoy are. But do we truly know them? Here is a guide to these characters, plus a few you don't know._**

**THE MARAUDERS:**

_James Potter:_

James isn't your average pretty, rich, white boy. He's got the grooves, the moves, and the talent to do pretty much anything he wants. Well except in maybe potions class- but that's another story. James isn't your average Gryffindor either. He is one of the most celebrated students, resident Ladies' Man, and also- a Grade A rapper. Yes, a rapper. James is with the group, _Use Your Imagination, one of the newest, and most widely acclaimed talent groups in the wizarding world. Their lyrics; explicit and shocking. Their music; punk or gangsta', either way it's ALL good. James, contrary to most fanfics, does NOT in fact, have a crush on one Lily Evans. In fact he cannot stand her for the life of him. James recently had the most amount of girls taken to one dance at one time, but the record HAS been broken by a Lucius Malfoy. He goes by the nickname of 'Prongs', and he is in current possession of an Invisibility Cloak._

_Remus Lupin:_

Remus is a very down to earth type of guy. If he didn't look so sick all of the time from his lycanthropy, he would most likely be as widely known amongst girly-girls. Apparently this is the one time he counts the werewolf in him a blessing. As you can plainly see, by the way he hangs all of Severus Snape, he is gay. Sort of. Bisexual? _Anyway, Remus is most likely the brains of the Marauding operation. He is the resident Defense Against the Dark Arts specialist, along with being pretty good at Charms. He is the co-manager of __Use Your Imagination and goes by the nickname 'Moony' to his friends. His closest friend, perhaps, would be Juliana Black, who is constantly with him._

_Lily Evans:_

This sixteen-year old Ravenclaw is in competition for Head Girl with Juliana Black of Gryffindor. Lily is very prissy, has an enormous attitude, and is trying for Yule Queen at the seventh year ball, which is much like a Muggle Prom. Unfortunately she is in a race between Gemini Avery, the girlfriend of Sirius Black (who so far has been nominated for Yule King), a fellow Ravenclaw, Narcissa Hawthorne, and the Slytherin Prefect, Grania Ny Maille. She has a killer crush on James Potter, and will do _anything to get her hands on him. (She, by the way, hates __Use Your Imagination, as it is too vulgar for her delicate ears.)_

_Sirius Black:_

__

Sirius… ah Sirius… he is one of the most popular men on campus. Most especially with the ladies. Unfortunately for them, he has a long term relationship with Gemini Avery, who happens to live just a block away from him in the summertime. Of course, during the school year she is right next door. He is charming, smart, yet officially clueless. He has no common sense whatsoever, yet still gets some of the best grades in his year. Most especially in Transfiguration and he is also mightily talented in Herbology. He lives at home with his mother and father, his cousin, Juliana, and his twin brother Xander, who happens to be a squib. Xander attends school in Sunnydale, California all the way in America. Xander usually only comes home for August, as it is when both Sirius's and Juliana's birthdays occur. His nickname among friends is 'Padfoot' and he is the lead guitarist/singer in _Use Your Imagination._

_Juliana Black:_

Juliana is the cousin of Sirius Black, yet they fondly refer to each other as siblings. Since the age of six, Juliana has lived with Sirius and his family, as her parents were murdered by Death Eaters. She doesn't know which Death Eaters it was, but she plans to find out when she is older, in any way she can. Her best classes are truly Potions and Muggle Studies, but she never passes an opportunity to be the best in everything. She is truly horrible in Transfiguration though, yet excels in Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes. She loves reading, in fact she likes it so much, that even with her perfect vision beforehand, her eyes are beginning to weaken. Her best friends are Gemini Avery, whom she befriended when she moved in with her Aunt and Uncle, and also Remus Lupin. She also is friends with pretty much the entire Marauder's group, along with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape (who both are Gemini's best friends, as she is truly a Slytherin at heart). Juliana plays keyboard for _Use Your Imagination, and does back-up vocals as well._

_Gemini Avery:_

Gemini Avery is the daughter of a Death Eater, yet is somewhat leaning towards the side of good. sort of. She became fast friends with Juliana Black, her neighbor, and while her father didn't approve... he knows the Blacks are a wealthy pureblooded family, so he is trying to persuade Gemini into bringing Juliana over to Voldemort's side. Gemini was going to be in Slytherin, as her name comes before Juliana's in the sorting, so that Juliana would want to be in Slytherin- but Gemini fell asleep on the train and ended up being late to the Sorting Ceremony and thusly went into Gryffindor. She is Sirius Black's girlfriend, yet most people see her as a slut. If she has dated a guy for longer than a week she'd likely go to bed with him. She is the drummer for _Use Your Imagination and has started a singing group with Juliana for their 'girly' songs. Her best friends are Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy._

_Severus Snape:_

Severus' family is old and wealthy, and his father is a Death Eater. Severus doesn't want to join at all though. His father killed his mother when he was eight, as proof of his loyalty to the dark Lord. He is fairly happy at school, he has a few close friends, a few close enemies, and he even has a boyfriend which he is proud to announce. He does not know of Remus' lycanthropy as Remus knows his prejudice toward werewolves, yet he does know that Remus' nickname is Moony. He is the other co-manager of _Use Your Imagination and doesn't usually help with the music or song writing at all. He just handles the business parts. He is easily one of the most intelligent people in his year, and the most intelligent of his own year in Slytherin._

_Lucius Malfoy:_

Lucius has one of _the richest and most well-known families in the wizarding world. The Malfoys have connections with almost every organization and he is very much against people without pure blood. He is a seventh year Slytherin and sleeps around with almost anyone. He doesn't care if you are a boy, girl, Hufflepuff or Slytherin as long as you have decent blood lines and have a pretty face. He is extremely vain and thinks himself to be better than anyone. He made Head Boy and was very proud of his position, as was his father. He is planning on becoming initiated when is around nineteen or twenty, giving him enough time to sort out his affairs in the Ministry and getting a good job._

PLEASE REVIEW - THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON AUGUST 16, 2002!!!


	2. Chapter One: Evans! This Is All Your Fau...

****

**TITLE****: Catch a Falling Star**

**RATING****: PG-13**

**SUMMARY****: Due to the mistake of Lily Evans, the Marauders and friends are pushed through a time portal and end up in Harry Potter's Sixth Year. Romance, Adventure, Music, and Drama. Total Drama.**

**WARNINGS****: There is SLASH, SEX, CUSSING, and the ever lovable DEATH. No graphic sex or such, just... mention of it. Often.**

**PAIRINGS****: HP/DM & (past)RL/SS & More Mentioned Later**

**DISCLAIMER****: I own only Juliana, _Use Your Imagination, and Gemini is property of __MissieLupin. Anything recognizable to the Harry Potter world is property of J.K. Rowling, WB, etc. NOT ME. ^.^_**

(((((A/N: I lied. Bet you're happy, I'M POSTIN'!!! I want some reviews. *sniffle* Anyhoo- I FORGOT TO MENTION: Lucius Malfoy also is the lead singer/ guy who stands there and looks pretty for _Use Your Imagination._

And the name is in reference to using it for their name- not using your imagination in general)))

September 24, 1986; 8:55 a.m.

"Psst!" there was a small hiss in the sixth year's ear. The black-haired boy turned around, his dark eyes glaring at his friend behind him.

"What do you want, James?" he said, trying to be quiet. He already had 428 detentions so far and he was trying to make a record of five-hundred _exactly_ for graduation. He couldn't afford getting a detention every other day now.

"Black! Potter! Is there something you wish to share with the class?" snarled Professor Flint, the _wonderful_ Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He looked the boys in their eyes and his very own gleamed cruelly. "Detention Potter; Black- and fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Sirius glared at the teacher, who now turned around back to his blackboard to continue writing out the lesson. A small piece of ripped parchment made its way into Sirius' hand, which he unfolded in his lap.

_Siri__-_

_Juliana wants you to meet her & Gemini after class. They say they've got something planned for the group._

_-James_

Sirius grinned. That gave him just one more reason for him to not be able to wait for class to end. He glanced over at Gemini and winked at her, who in turn, smirked genially and winked a jade-green eye back at him.

"Ah_em_. If Black and Avery can stop flirting, maybe we might be able to finish the class on time today." Flint snarled, none too happy with the Sixth Year Gryffindor class. If Sirius had enough decency, he'd probably blush. Yet, instead of blushing, he merely gave his most charming smile and flashed his head around the room, causing Juliana to giggle.

September 24, 1986; 10:02

Sirius grabbed his things once Professor Flint dismissed class and ran out into the hallway. Gemini Avery, one of the prettiest girls in his year with soft blonde hair, jade green eyes, and the body of goddess (which he knew all too well) walked out of class moments after and was grabbed into Sirius' arms.

"Miss me m'lady?" He gave her the noteworthy SiriusGrin™ which was none too serious at all.

"Oh of _course_, my wondrous knight," she laughed, playing along.

"No Reem'… I _told_ you. It's not the _sub_conscious fears that bring out the boggart's new form to frighten you. It's the top most scary thing you can think of. _There_fore, as I stated before, if you will your mind to _think_ of something utterly ridiculous as frightening, it will shift into _that_." A black-haired girl said exasperatedly.

"And I've told _you_. It's the deepest fear imaginable," Remus Lupin stated confidently to his friend. 

"Then why did it show Gemini's fear as a troll, when we all _know_ that she is most afraid of spiders. She just wasn't dwelling on that fear." Juliana scoffed at him. "It picks up the very first thing you find frightening and morphs itself into that. _That_ is why people are prone to getting so afraid around the buggers. I mean- if someone didn't know what one was, it would probably turn into something they were disgusted with or of the sort. But the thought of a boggart induces the thought of fear. So nyah." Juliana grinned as Remus glared at her, not truly upset. Just a bit ticked that she was outdoing the Dark Arts King. Or so his title said he was.

"Hey Siri," Juliana said, pecking Sirius on the cheek. "I didn't get my morning hug today," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. She paused for a moment. "Where's the rat?" she asked, referring to Pettigrew. Juliana was always talking about how Peter gave her a 'wiggy' feeling. Sirius always tried to keep her away from all of those American muggle television shows... nothing worked. Sirius gave her a quick squeeze.

"Peter is is the Hospital Wing. He accidentally ate something with peanuts in it." Sirius shrugged. Peter was allergic to anything with peanuts or peanut oil. Sirius missed the evil grin on his girlfriend's face.

James came out of the classroom glaring. "Damn Professor Flint..." he grumbled darkly.

"What did you get for detention?" Gemini asked him, poking the Prefect badge of his.

"Cleaning out bedpans in the Hospital wing without my wand; he's going to confiscate it for the detention." James sulked. He _hated_ the DADA teacher. Most of the Gryffindors did. Wait- a correction; _all_ of the Gryffindors did. Juliana frowned.

"That's illegal, you know. 'Any witch or wizard over the age of fifteen has the right to carry on his or her person their wand anywhere without repercussions. Violators of this law (the party removing the wand from said person) shall be fined fifteen galleons.' It was mentioned in Quidditch Through the Ages, you know," she had recited the law. "I mean it's widely known, you should protest against it with Professor Dumbledore. Flint is clearly trying to frighten you." James rolled his eyes. He wasn't a tattletale for one, and for two, why should _he_ care? He could do wandless magic easily. Flint never said he couldn't use magic; just his wand.

"_Anyway_ ladies; I thought you wanted to discuss our group?" Sirius grinned.

"Oh, right." Gemini smiled. "Sev was complaining about your guitar solo on 'Every Time I Look For You'. He said it had way too much 'Oomph.'" At Sirius's perturbed look she shrugged and began to walk away, towards the East Towers. Juliana followed after her a half of a moment later.

Lucius Malfoy, a Seventh Year Slytherin, wandered down the corridor, bumping into Gemini. The white-blonde young man smiled and said:

"Where are you lot all headed off to?" He gave Gemini a quick hug much to Sirius' dislike, and went over to Juliana to administer the same treatment.

"We're just following Gemini, wherever she seems to be going," Remus said, being the only guy there who didn't mind Lucius. But maybe that was because he was dating Lucius' best friend. Juliana laced her arm around Lucius', grinning, and walked off with Gemini. Sirius, totally pissed, chased after, and James followed. Severus Snape, also in their year, and Remus' boyfriend, saw the group running down a hallway and decided to follow. Of course, Lily Evans, the Ravenclaw Prefect and stuck up bitch, also had to follow them. She was planning on taking points away from Gryffindor and Slytherin for rowdy behavior and running in the corridors.

When Lily caught up to them, she accidentally bumped into the group of seven. They had been staring at a large blue electrical-looking sphere, and now all eight students fell into it.

Crap.

September 24, 1996; 9:55 a.m.

Professor Lupin had just let class out five minutes early, as every student had _finally_ conjured their Patronuses after three weeks of classes. Of course he loaded them with homework, as usual. He had returned to work as a professor last year, in Harry's Fifth Year. So many things occurred last year. First Ron started dating Lavender Brown, then Draco Malfoy decided not to be a Death Eater…. Hermione stopped being _such_ a spoiled sport when it came to breaking rules…. And well- best of all…. Harry found his one true love.

Draco Malfoy.

Okay, so everyone thought that Harry had gone mad. He didn't care. And neither did Draco. Sure it took them a while to get as close as they were now- but that's another story.*****

Harry left class with Draco, as the Slytherins had recently been attending all of the classes with Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs. It was for safety reasons, what with Voldemort's return and all. So far the only people who actually knew that Harry and Draco were dating were themselves, Hermione, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, and Sirius Black- Harry's godfather. Well... also Lucius Malfoy, but that didn't really matter. Apparently he wasn't too happy with Draco, considering that he was dating someone not of pure blood... but the fact that it was Harry Potter or that he was another boy didn't really seem to bother him. Sure he grumbled about it for a while- but he did love his son. Therefore Lucius wasn't about to tell Voldemort anything about it.

Harry dreaded telling Ron. While Draco had been a bit less cruel to Harry publicly, Ron still hated the Slytherin with a vengeance. Harry walked around a corridor and ended up in Draco Malfoy's arms.

Draco tugged him into a deserted hallway, and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips, soft ivory skin against a slightly rougher, tanner shade. The hair- brown/black against a blonde/silver... and ice blue eyes against vibrant green ones. Draco, slightly taller than Harry at a height of 5'9", leaned his head down to kiss at the Gryffindor's delicate skin on his neck.

Just as the two sixteen-year-old boys began to really get into their kissing, a large blue flash of light startled them. Harry began edging toward it, but Draco pulled him back, dragging him out of the corridor.

"Let's go find Dumbledore," Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement. The two raced down the hallways and finally stopped in front of the gargoyle statue.

"Chocolate Frogs! Lemon Drops! Er... Sugar Quill?" Harry glared the statue, wishing it would just _move_ already. Oddly enough... it did. And it wasn't from any password; it had waited too long for it to have been the password. It just... moved.

Draco and Harry ran up the spiral staircase, and began pounding on Professor Dumbledore's office doors. They glanced at each other slightly worriedly as Dumbledore opened the doors.

"Is there something wrong boys?" he asked calmly from his half-moon spectacles. As soon as Harry blurted out that there was strange blue orb "thingy" in one of the fourth flour corridors****** he gave a sly half-smile and merely ushered the boys into his office, and offered them tea.

"No thank you Professor," came the mutual answer from both young men. Harry's mind was still on that very odd occurrence, and Draco's mind was on ahem… dirtier aspect of that morning.

"Hmm, well Harry, Mister Malfoy," here Draco made a face as Dumbledore spoke, "it seems you have come across a portal." Harry shot Draco and odd look, who's eyes were now widening in curiosity.

"Oh, I see Professor, so someone opened a rip through the barriers?" Draco asked suddenly.

"No, not exactly. I don't think any_one_ was responsible for the rip that started the portal, but merely an event through time was meant to happen," Dumbledore said, eyes on Draco.

"What are you two talking about? What's a portal?" Harry was completely through the 'confused' stage and halfway gone through 'huh?'. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes now focused on Harry and he smiled.

"Harry, I assume you know what a portal is, therefore I won't insult your intelligence by explaining it. But the rip, means a rip in time... an inconsistence if you will. When the rip occurs, it brings one area of time to another. So we should have some visitors arriving shortly. You two have class, do you not?"

"Study period in the Library, sir," Draco muttered. He was really looking forward to skipping that for a good long snog session. Looks like his plans were messed up for the day.

"Well, off you boys go, and do try to stay out of trouble today?" he asked them, his eyes twinkled in Harry's direction. Just a few days ago Harry had painted the entire Slytherin Common Room red and gold in retaliation for the green and silver colors that a few Slytherins turned the Gryffindors into last week.

The boys left, and once they made their way past the gargoyle, Harry laced his hand with Draco's. They walked down to the library, and after Draco pecked Harry on the cheek, Harry walked in alone, and Draco a few minutes later. Harry made his way over to Ron and Hermione, and Hermione immediately went into a rampage.

"Where were you?! Why weren't you here on time?! Why were both you _and_ Malfoy late? Did you two get into another fight?!" Of course, when Hermione said 'Did you get into another fight?' she _really_ meant was 'Were you off making out with your boyfriend _again_?'. Harry nodded bashfully and blushed slightly as Ron grinned at his best friend

"Did you get Malfoy hard?" Harry almost choked. He _knew_ Ron meant if he beat him good... but that _wording_....

"Er... no. We ended up seeing something odd in a hallway and went to Dumbledore's office." Well at least _that_ was the truth. Hermione and Ron both gave Harry a slightly disbelieving look ad went back to doing their homework and studying. Well... Ron was mainly complaining about it, but he was still working.

September 24; 10:21

By the time Harry and Draco had reached the library, the cackling blue sphere has dissipated and in its place now lay a group of teenagers, quite a few screaming in frustration and anger and their jumbled limbs.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU OAF!" Lily screamed from underneath Sirius, who was trying his hardest to get away from the bitchy girl.

"Oh and _you're_ really one to talk!" James groaned from underneath Lily; he wasn't pleased with the situation in the least. Once Sirius had gotten off of the Ravenclaw, she twisted around and lay over James' body.

"Don't you like it like this, Jamsie?" she grinned seductively, rubbing her hand up his chest. James groaned in frustration and pushed her off his body, which caused her to yelp. There was a lot of grumbling and complaining of that sort until everyone had finally gotten off each other.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Sirius said loudly, receiving a smack over the head from his cousin.

"We're in Hogwarts you incompetent dork!" she insulted him, and Sirius stuck his tongue out at her, making Juliana laugh and give him a quick hug.

"I believe the right question would be _when_ are we." Severus surveyed the area when he spoke, realizing that they, indeed, _were_ in Hogwarts. Remus nodded in agreement especially since Sirius didn't believe the Slytherin.

"We all fell into a time warp," he explained. Gemini, her fiery green eyes glaring at the redhead, pointed a finger between Lily's emerald eyes.

"Which wouldn't have happened if the little Mudblood here hadn't decided to try and get us in trouble! It was either that or she was trying to chase after 'her beloved' James," shouted Gemini making air quotes with 'her beloved'. Lucius looked at the group warily.

"Why you little twerp! You'll regret calling me tha-" Lily started to yell, but was cut off by James.

"Both of you- shut up! Let's go to the Headmaster's office," James was of the belief that Headmaster Dumbledore could fix anything. He kept all of his trust with the old wizard.

"If he's even still headmaster, you mean." Lucius said sensibly as they all started to walk in the direction of the gargoyle statue.

"This is all Evans' fault," Sirius grumbled, receiving a loud 'IS NOT!' from Lily.

*****((((Literally. COMING SOON)))

******I really believe that there are more than just THREE floors to a castle. I hate the inside look of the movie castle, sorry.

R/R PLZ!!! ^.^


	3. Chapter Two: Come on Remus, let me kill ...

**TITLE****: Catch a Falling Star**

**RATING****: PG-13**

**SUMMARY****: Due to the mistake of Lily Evans, the Marauders and friends are pushed through a time portal and end up in Harry Potter's Sixth Year. Romance, Adventure, Music, and Drama. Total Drama.**

**WARNINGS****: There is SLASH, SEX, CUSSING, and the ever lovable DEATH. No graphic sex or such, just... mention of it. Often.**

**PAIRINGS****: HP/DM & (past)RL/SS & More Mentioned Later**

**DISCLAIMER****: I own only Juliana, _Use Your Imagination_, and Gemini is property of _MissieLupin_. Anything recognizable to the Harry Potter world is property of J.K. Rowling, WB, etc. NOT ME. ^.^**

**((Previously)))**

"… Let's go to the Headmaster's office," James was of the belief that Headmaster Dumbledore could fix anything. He kept all of his trust with the old wizard.

"If he's even still headmaster, you mean." Lucius said sensibly as they all started to walk in the direction of the gargoyle statue.

"This is all Evans' fault," Sirius grumbled, receiving a loud 'IS NOT!' from Lily.

**(((Chapter Two)))**

                September 24, 1996; 10:31****

"Damn it!" James yelled at the gargoyle. Sirius looked at him funny.

                "Huh? What's wrong, Pr- James?" Sirius had almost called James 'Prongs', forgetting that Lily was there. Severus looked at Sirius in disbelief.

                "We don't know the password, Black, that's what," Severus rolled his eyes and muttered, 'idiot' in regards to Sirius, which he heard and leaped onto the Slytherin, trying to beat him up. Sirius was grabbing at Severus; it looked like he was trying to break his arm. Severus retaliated in punching Black in the jaw.

                "_Break it up you two_!" Juliana screamed at the fighting boys, trying to pull Sirius off of Severus, a Remus trying to get Severus away from Sirius. "Gods Sirius! You are such a _child_!" Severus' clothes were a mess and his neck-length hair wasn't fairing any better. Neither was Sirius for that matter.

"Well it's better to be a child rather than a slimy git!" Sirius growled, wiping a small trickle of blood away from his mouth. Remus glared at Sirius while pulling on Severus' robes to neaten them, kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Sirius- Severus is _not_ slimy. I should know, I spend enough time with him," Remus was a bit upset at Sirius- but this was normal behavior for the two. Lucius sighed audibly at the childishness of it all.

"If you're going to parade around the school pretending to _be_ a young adult- _act_ like on already. Let's just get to the Headmaster's office soon, I need a mirror." Lucius was trying to fix his hair, which, unfortunately for him, had gotten a mess when leaping away from the fighting. James agreed with Malfoy, for once, and they finally reached the Headmaster's office. They approached the gargoyle statue, and Gemini went right up to it, grinning.

"Hi Bob!" This of course attracted a few looks of surprise. Well... okay two looks of surprise. One being from Lily, while the other was from James.

"You _named_ a gargoyle?!" Lily said in disgusted disbelief. "That is so utterly immature. Now open up you ugly little statue," she shivered slightly. It was _gross_! Gemini stuck her tongue out at Lily and said:

"Yes I named him. Why shouldn't I. What are we supposed to call him if he doesn't have a name? Thing? Statue? Gargoyle-Man. Hey that's pretty decent..." she murmured the last bit to herself as James sighed and stepped forward and put his hand on Bob's head. The statue moved out of the way and they went through. Lily's mouth opened, and then shut again.

"James, you should do that more often if it can get Evans to shut the hell up," Sirius muttered into James' ear.

James ignored him as the large group of students made their way up the stairs, and finally entered Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Mister Potter. I have been waiting for you to arrive." Dumbledore said with a smile.

**((I was going to end it here, but I took one look at the length and went "WHAT?!" So n/m on cutting it THIS short. I'll have to find another suitable cliffy to leave you with later on. ^.^)))**

"Huh?" Sirius said, clueless as usual. Remus put the pieces together, thankfully.

"I think he means that we told him about us coming a few years ago or something.... Whenever it was that we were here." Remus looked at the looks he was getting from the group, Juliana included. "What?" Remus asked innocently, truly not understanding why they were amazed that he could decipher that from one sentence.

"Never mind it Reemie. So Headmaster..." Juliana started. She had only met the Headmaster once before- and certainly not under these circumstances. "When are we?"

"Why my dear Juliana, you are in 1996. Twenty years I should think, from when you originally are from." Juliana gaped for a moment and the group started chattering about the time.

"Twenty beers where we're from? Huh?"

"Not twenty _beers_ you twit! Twenty _years_!"

"Sev, be nice to Sirius! My boyfriend's very fragile."

"Am not!"

"Shut up!" The group looked at James who had yelled at them. "Yes, we are twenty years in the future, and yes we evidently get back, so we _really_ have no reason to be arguing over alcoholic drinks!"

"That made no sense you dork," Juliana said flatly.

"Ah, children?" Dumbledore's voice pulled them out from their own little world. He motioned to the eight seats that were now in front of his desk, and they all sat down. Of course, everyone scrambled to get away from Lily, but James ended up being stuck next to the bratty teen.

"What belongings do you eight actually have with you now?" Dumbledore asked, trying to get a hold of the situation. Sirius and James moaned as Juliana, Remus, and Gemini all leapt to their book bags and started pulling things out. Those three had charms on their bags that enabled them to carry a LOT of stuff. Apparently, now that Sirius looked at Lucius; he did as well.

After twenty minutes of everyone searching their belongings, it turned out that everyone had their own wand and schoolbooks, and apparently Juliana had the most stuff.

"Packrat," muttered Gemini. Juliana looked at her brightly and grinned.

"Thank you!" Juliana not only had thrown all of their sheet music in her bag, but she also had her keyboard (shrunk) Gemini's drum set (shrunk) and Sirius' prized guitar (also shrunk). Unfortunately for James, she hadn't snitched his guitar like she had with Sirius' and thrown it into her bag. But Juliana had stuff you wouldn't expect one to bring to class too. I mean- she had a little make-up (not much) an extra ROBE and even muggle money. Well, she had a little wizard money too- but not that much.

Then there was Lucius. His entire bag was _filled_ with hair and beauty supplies. It was almost embarrassing. Gemini and Sirius probably had the most helpful bags though.

The both were absolutely _loaded _with money. Gemini shrunk most of her money, so that she could fit about four times the amount in there! At least they all had a few knickknacks with them so that it wouldn't look like they just suddenly... appeared.

"Well I suppose the best thing to do would be to enroll you in school. I can get you all new books and such-" Gemini cut the Headmaster off.

"You mean we still have to _learn_?!" Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.

"I'll arrange everything. I assume you all would like to be in your original houses? Or do you want to change them for while you are here?" Lily's eyes gleamed evilly.

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" Dumbledore peered at her from over his glasses.

"Very well then. But James... I will need to alter your appearance a bit."

"What? Why Professor?" James asked him. He _liked_ how he looked. And why not anyone else!?

"Well it seems you have a son here in this time who looks _remarkably_ like you. Lucius does as well, but there is a bit enough of a difference to tell the two apart. Unfortunately, your son could be your twin." Dumbledore sighed.

"Dude. That _sucks_. Who'd you knock up James?" Sirius said, earning a glare from James. "Never mind," Sirius said quickly.

In the end, Dumbledore ended up merely changing James' glasses to a small square-ish gold frames (Gemini's choice) and gave the boy brown hair and made it quite smooth and manageable. James wasn't too happy. He _liked_ how he looked before.

Then there was the process of gaining new identities. They chose their own, of course. Sirius was now Christopher White, and his cousin/sister Juliana White. (Sirius was bitter that she got to keep her name). Then Severus' new name was Stephen Snare. Remus ended up as Robert Wolf, and James was Michael Hart. Gemini refused upon changing her name, so she kept it as Gemini, but had to change her surname to Aims. Lucius was now Luke Malloy. And Lily was Lilian Moor.

**((Dude this'll be tough to keep track of. Grr.)))**

Dumbledore was a bit apprehensive about giving Gryffindor six new Sixth Years, and Slytherin only two, but they didn't want to change Houses. Besides, Sirius probably would have been put into Hufflepuff and Gemini into Slytherin and Juliana and Remus into Ravenclaw and, well, they didn't want to all split up like that. Adding the girls to Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad as there were only three as it were... but _eight_ Gryffindor males?

After all of this, Dumbledore sent them all down to their Houses, and gave both Lucius and Juliana the passwords (as he decided they could both still be prefects). Of course James was all too happy not to be burdened with being a Prefect any longer.

The group of Gryffindors made it to the Tower without too much incident (unless you count Lily- er... Lilian screaming at... Christopher for calling her a slut because she was shamelessly flirting with James nonstop the whole way there being an incident). Stepping into the common Room after Juliana gave the password to the fat lady, they met up with Professor McGonagall, who handed them their schedules. (They _had_ taken a rather long time getting to the common room, what with Remus stopping to snog Severus for several minutes, then Gemini and Sirius decided to take a hold of the moment, you see.)

"Here are your schedules. It is now 11:30, so you have fifteen minutes to get to your next class and study your schedules. I hope you have a good day and please abide by all of the rules here at Hogwarts." McGonagall left then, just as a few students trickled in to drop off book and pick others up.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know? Why don't you go ask them?"

"Why don't _you_?"

Many students were bickering about who should go over to see the 'New Kids'. Harry looked around and finally, fed up with all of the giggling and whispering went over in front of James and said, "Who are all of you? I'm Harry Potter."

**Ummmm yeah. So anyway...... This was a really awkward chapter where nothing happened. So ummmm... yeah.**

**R/R PLZ!!!!! Can we at least TRY for fifteen??? Maybe? Please?**


	4. Chapter Three: Show Tunes Or Not

****

TITLE: Catch a Falling Star

****

RATING: PG-13

****

SUMMARY: Due to the mistake of Lily Evans, the Marauders and friends are pushed through a time portal and end up in Harry Potter's Sixth Year. Romance, Adventure, Music, and Drama. Total Drama.

****

WARNINGS: There is SLASH, SEX, CUSSING, and the ever lovable DEATH. No graphic sex or such, just... mention of it. Often.

****

PAIRINGS: HP/DM & (past)RL/SS & More Mentioned Later

****

DISCLAIMER: I own only Juliana, _Use Your Imagination_, and Gemini is property of _MissieLupin_. Anything recognizable to the Harry Potter world is property of J.K. Rowling, WB, etc. NOT ME. ^.^ The lyrics here are from Blink 182 (best band) and are not my own. My own lyrics come later. ^.^

((A/n: This chapter is complete crap says me. But MissieLupin keeps bugging me about it. And Scratches seems to like the fic too. Sorry about the lack of Lucius-ness in this chapter, but he shows up more. eventually the main characters are going to end up being Harry, James, Draco, and Sirius and Remus. (past and present Moony and Padfoot. Also- When I'm saying what pairings you'd like to see, I'm not going to thrive on those. I'm just going to er... make some fluff/angst/whatnot/stuff. BTW: I already have decided who Lucius and Hermione are going to end up with- so don't try to sway me from my decision. ^.^ Happy Reading!)))

****

(((Last Chapter)))

Many students were bickering about who should go over to see the 'New Kids'. Harry looked around and finally, fed up with all of the giggling and whispering went over in front of James and said, "Who are all of you? I'm Harry Potter."

****

(((Chapter Three)))

September 24, 1996; 10:31

James was speechless, staring at Harry. Sirius gaped. He hadn't really believed the headmaster when he said James and Harry could be twins. Except for those sparkling green eyes and that extreme amount of scrawniness to him... they truly _could_ pass as twins. Juliana pushed up forward and gave Harry a once-over look.

"So... you're Harry Potter," Lily said at last. James shot her a look.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Juliana muttered, rolling her eyes. James gave Juliana a weird look, as did Lily. Remus and Gemini were used to Juliana's use of Muggle vocabulary. Lily was surprised because she knew that Juliana wasn't muggle-born.

"I'm Si-" Sirius got jabbed in the side roughly by James. "Christopher. Christopher White." Sirius fixed his mistake. James shook Harry's hand.

"Michael Hart. We're all Sixth Years, you?" Hermione came over to Harry and looked at the guys. but she couldn't help but stare at Sirius. She had a faint blush on her cheeks as she kept looking back at Chris. Gemini, of course, noticed this and stepped forward.

"Stop freakin' staring at my Paddy Spank you frizzy-haired beaver," she snarled. Of course, Gemini couldn't have known about Hermione's previously bucked teeth, but 'beaver' was the first animal that came to mind. Hermione's blush showed up more vividly and she glared angrily.

"Maybe if you didn't spend so much time dressing like a slut you'd have more of it to think of better insults," she seethed, taking note of Gemini's skirt, which was a lot shorter than need be. Lily grinned.

"That's right Aims. Maybe you should take her advice." Lily smirked at her lightly and shook Hermione's hand. "I'm Lilian Moor. And you are...?"

"Hermione Granger." Juliana tugged on Remus' arm (as he was quite shy) and came over to Hermione.

"Don't mind Gemini. She gets really bitchy around other girls who might be a threat to her boyfriend. This is Robert Wolf. Isn't he *adorable*?!" Juliana grinned, pinching Remus' cheeks, who in turn scowled.

"Well what about you? Do you have a boyfriend or something; so she isn't afraid of a hostile takeover?" Hermione scowled lightly. Juliana grimaced.

"I'll tell you right now that I have no interest whatsoever in dating my cousin. I'm Juliana White. And actually... I'm single." Juliana grinned.

"So..." Harry trailed off at the same time James did the same. Lily rolled her eyes. Harry wasn't expecting this.... There was no interest whatsoever in seeing his scar. _None_. Weird. Ron finished off his chess game with Seamus (he won in only eight moves!) and came over.

"So what classes are all of you in?" Hermione asked finally after a few moments of silence.

"Well let's see," James said, "R-Robert" here James almost called him 'Remus', "is in Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy... Christopher is in Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, as is Gemini. Juliana is in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Advanced Muggle Studies. She also takes Care of Magical Creatures since the advanced Muggle Studies is on Sundays.... And I'm in Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination."

Hermione quickly checked her watch and groaned. "Guys- if we don't leave _now_, we will end up late for Potions Class!" Harry and Ron shot each other looks and motioned for the Marauders to follow them.

"You need to watch out in Potions," said Ron, "or else Professor Snape'll-" but he was cut off by a large cry from the group as they hurried down the corridors. Chris couldn't stop giggling and Remus bit his lip, to hold in the laughter. James, on the other hand, was silent- scared of a world where Severus Snape could be a _teacher_. Gemini and Juliana were clutching their bags in terror. Ron looked at them oddly, shook his head, then went back to what he was saying before.

"Snape takes points away from Gryffindor more than anyone else," Ron rolled his eyes, "And Harry here- Snape takes points from him for _breathing too loudly_." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It's ridiculous really. And what tops it all off is that we have all of our classes with Slytherins-" here Remus, Gemini, and Juliana all perked up, but James and Sirius rolled their eyes, "and he favors _them_ most of all."

"I take it you don't like the Slytherins," Remus said lightly, and ended up getting a dirty look from Ron.

"They're bloody gits- every one of them!" Remus' brow furrowed.

"Not _every_ one of them! The other two transfers are in Slytherin! They _happen _to be our friends! … Well some of ours." Robert looked at Michael and Chris when he said 'some'.

"Not to mention Robert's bo-" Chris started and was elbowed by Gemini as Robert blushed. Harry, however, couldn't add in his two er… knuts, as they had just arrived at the Potions Dungeon, standing right outside the door.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for being late, Potter," Snape sneered as the students walked in. Gemini stopped, shocked, and Remus bumped into her.

'_That's Severus_?!' Gemini thought. 

Juliana opened her mouth in indignation. They hadn't been late! They still had two minutes to get to class before the late bell! Crossly, Juliana took her seat next to Michael. Gemini sat next to Chris and Remus twiddled his thumbs- er... I means at down. Just as Snape turned tot he blackboard, Draco Malfoy and Stephen snare came into the classroom, just as the late bell rang.

"Sorry Professor; I was merely showing the new student here how to get to the classroom." Draco said, quite smugly. Stephen rolled his eyes and sat down right next to Remus, before Ron could. Ron had been about to sit there, but the Slytherin noticed and snatched up the seat fast.

"Hey you Slytherin scum- go sit with the other snakes," Weasley hissed. Stephen shot him his best glare, which caused Ron to shrink back and drop into the seat next to Harry. He felt bad for Hermione- since the only seat left for Malfoy was next to her, but he didn't want Harry to get in anymore trouble with Snape as it was, considering Harry and Malfoy would just fight.

September 24, 1996; 11:34

Class had gone on for over an hour without too much incident, when Snape swooped down upon Chris, who was scrawling away, appearing to be doing his essay.

Apparently not.

"Tsk, tsk. Too busy writing poetry for the girl of your dreams to do any work?

__

"'Breathing deeply' Apparently you have problems remembering how to breathe correctly, Mister White.

"_'Walking backwards, finding strength to call and ask her,'_ A bit scared to ask your girl out on a petty and pathetic date? For what? To hopefully have good roll in the hay?" Snape snarled. Chris grinned brightly.

"Hopefully? No way- I only date girls who go all the way, if you catch my drift," he said winking. Snape glared.

"Quite. Oh wait- we can't leave out the best part.

"_'Leave me standing here, act like I'm not around. The coaster will probably never clear, can I plea-'_" But Snape was cut off by Juliana and Chris.

"_Can I please go home now! I had that dream! About you again! Where you drive my car! Right off a fucking cliff!_" They sang in unison, and Gemini, having realized what was going on, started tapping her fingers on her desk like drumsticks and Michael pretended to do a guitar riff. Stephen snickered at their display in class, anticipating the totally huge amount of points to be taken away from Gryffindor.

__

'This may not be my timeline but I can still enjoy the Gryffindors' loosing the house cup!' Snare thought gleefully while Robert pounded his head into his desk.

"Hun, stop that," Stephen glared at Robert, who merely growled, continuing with the beating on his poor head. Stephen eventually pulled his head away from the desk while the rest of the class focused on Snape to see what he'd do. Ron sat in shock at the outburst and Hermione was tittering worriedly about detentions, suspensions and points.

His face was flushed with anger, making his skin look more alive.

"Out," he hissed, seething with anger beyond anger. "Out!" Snape pointed at the door sharply and Chris walked out, grinning madly, and Juliana bit her lip, gathering her things. Snape glared at the rest of the class. "This class is dismissed," which, inevitably, caused the entire class, Slytherins included, to rush out of the classroom.

Outside of class, Michael was laughing hysterically with Chris about what had happened, whereas Juliana blushed vividly, bot believing what she had just done. Robert was hanging onto Stephen and Ron eyed them oddly, inching away over to Harry.

"You idiot!" Hermione screamed. "Professor Snape is the worst teacher to anger and you just made him-"

"Dismiss class twenty minutes early!" Chris yelled with mirth evident in his voice, butting into her rant. Hermione scowled and started towards the front entrance of the school to go to their last class that morning. Harry gave some silly excuse as to why he had to go "er.. somewhere." Of course, Draco Malfoy was missing as well.

Robert tugged on Stephen's arm as they left for a quiet, secluded place to make-out. Lilian scowled in disgust and decided to trail after Harry Potter- maybe she could find out who his mother is. Juliana followed after Hermione, and Michael trailed after her. Gemini and Chris decided to take the hint from Stephen and Remus and went off on their own.

Severus Snape sat down at his desk, thinking about what had just occurred in Potions class. There was something all too familiar about that scene and that song.... That song was.... No. It couldn't be. Could it?

(((Suggestions for which smutty scenes you want to see? Review plz! School starts tomorrow (the 22) *sob* EVIL!!!! I'm a freshman, unfortunately.)))


	5. Snippets ::: Dating and Concert Concerns

These are snippets from the story as I'm sort of stuck on writing the next chapter. Hope you like what I've got here, that will be removed from here and thrown into other parts of the story. If you don't want plotlines ruined, don't read the first one!

(((RON + DATES)))

                "Hi Chris...." Juliana said glumly, walking into the common room. Sirius loked at her oddly.

                "Hey, what's wrong?" Sirius didn't like to see his sister like this if he could help it. Juliana slumped into an poofy gold armchair near the table Sirius was writing at. Hermione came walking down the stair at that moment.

                "Chris! You're actually doing your homework for once?!" Hermione said in pleasant surprise. "That's great!" Sirius grinned his widest grin at Hermione.

                "Are you insane, Mya? I'm not working on my homework!" Hermione half-frowned, but then sat down in front of Chris. "I'm writing another song!" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well then, come one, let me see," Hermione didn't want to admit it but she actually liked some of their music.

"Well actually, this time it's sort of... a _really_ Pop-ish song. Like, really," he shrugged. Besides, I prefer not to show them off 'till they're finished. "So Juliana- what's wrong?"

"What's _wrong?! What's _wrong_?! I'll tell you what's wrong __Chris. Ronald Weasley just asked me out and not I feel sick to my stomach!" Hermione frowned._

"He asked you out? What about Lavender?" she was feeling a bit confused.

"They broke up last week," Juliana grumbled, glaring at the carpeting in anger. Sirius set down his pen and pushed his papers aside. "But I mean... He thought I was playing hard-to-get with him!"

"Look Juli- I really hate to be all 'Mom' on you, but you _do play hard-to-get with almost every guy __and you _should_ get a boyfriend. It's unhealthy to be single for so long." This, of course, caused Hermione to scowl at the boy. "What? It's true." Sirius shrugged again._

"I've had boyfriends...." Juliana rubbed her toe into the carpet.

"Yeah, right. Like who?" Sirius said in disbelief. Hermione leaned in; this was starting to get interesting. Juliana blushed slightly.

"Well there was Adam Woo-Woollens." She inwardly grimaced. She almost said 'Wood', forgetting that Hermione went to school with Adam's _son. But of course, Sirius knew exactly who she was talking about._

"You dated a _Seventh Year!?" Sirius shrieked. Hermione looked at Chris oddly._

"What's wrong Chris? I mean, that's only a year older." Hermione said.

"He was a Seventh Year when we were _thirteen_." Sirius glared. "When get back home I'm going to wring his neck!" Hermione grimaced. Chris didn't seem too happy.

"I also dated.... A boy. For five months.... In fifth year," Juliana couldn't mention who.

"Right, _MysteryMan." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just tell me who it was?" Sirius grinned at her genially, but Juliana just glared._

"No. Final answer. I refuse. Alls I'm saying is that he's in our year." Juli was feeling cross from the interrogation. "And the last guy I dated was... was... Luke." Sirius' jaw dropped to the floor, and he began moving his lips soundlessly in anger. "Bye Mya!" Juliana yelled out and scampered out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"That Slyth is _so_ dead."

((((BAND REHEARSAL))))

If anyone's insulted by the song "Boys in the Hood" screw you and don't flame me because I didn't write the damn thing. Personally, I think it's a spiffyriffic song.

If any lyrics are wrong it's my fault because I listened to them as I wrote the lyrics. Tell me if I'm wrong, 'kay? ^.^

                "Chris! Rehearsal! Now!" Lucius demanded, having finally spotted Sirius, and headed towards the Great Hall. Sirius followed him a bit puzzled. Entering, he noticed all of the equipment had been hooked up. Juliana was sipping on water and stretching out her fingers as she usually did before playing any music. Gemini was bobbing her head up and down, twirling her drumsticks. James was still sulking about not having his guitar and having to borrow a Seventh Year Hufflepuff's.

                "Rehearsal?" Sirius said in confusion. Gemini walked over to Sirius and kissed him lightly.

                "Just because we aren't home doesn't mean we should shirk our band duties," she smiled at him coyly. Sirius kissed her quickly and headed over to the equipment and started adjusting microphones and the speakers. Lucius was busy preening.

                "Lu-... Luke!" Juliana had almost called him 'Luci' out of habit. He looked at her with a bit of confusion. "Get on the stage already," she grumbled.

                "So what song are we going to start with?" Gemini asked, getting seated behind her drums and pushing her blonde hair into a ponytail.

                "Hmmm, let's try the 'Rock Show', and maybe work on that guitar riff in 'Everytime I Look for You', then maybe round it out with 'Shut Up'. Sound good?" Lucius said, tapping his foot impatiently, standing at his mike. James scowled.

                "And how about also doing a song I actually sing in?" he grumbled. Lucius grinned slyly.

                "That's right- I forgot how badly you sucked last time. You really do need the practice. Let's add 'Boys in the Hood' to it as well. Juliana- you should probably go work on-" Lucius started, but was cut off.

                "Something else, right, right." she grumbled. That was the problem with most of the music they played. There was almost never a keyboard. Sometimes she thought they only kept her in the group at all because she and Gemini had been the ones to start it, and Juliana had done all of the planning in the beginning. With a sigh, she put a sound bubble around herself and her keyboard so that she wouldn't hear them, and they wouldn't hear her, and began working on 'Sweet Dreams'.

                Lucius hooked up his mike and nodded to Gemini, James and Sirius. Gemini hit her drumsticks together:

                "One two, one two three four!" Sirius and James started up on their guitars, and Gemini began hitting on the drums. Sirius stopped playing, and pulled the mike up close to his mouth and belted out:

"_Hanging out behind the club on the weekend_

_Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friend,_" Sirius shot James an evil grin.

"_I couldn't wait for the summer; at the Warp Tour._

_I remember, it's the first time that I saw her there._" Lucius started up there as Sirius picked back at his guitar.

"_She's getting kicked out of school 'cause she's failing. _

_I'm kinda' nervous 'cause I think all her friends hate me._" James snorted 'who doesn't?' under his breath.

"_She's the One. She'll always be there._

_She took my hand and that made it; I swear!_" Sirius stepped up closer to his mike to play and sing at the same time along with Luci'.

"_'Cause_ _I fell in love with the girl at the rock show;_

_She said 'what!?' and I told her that I didn't know._

_She's so cool- I'm gunna' sneak in through her window._

_Everything's better when she's around_

_I can't wait 'till her parents go out of town!_

_I fell in love with the girl at the Rock Show!_" James was really owning that guitar riff he was pulling during the instrumental bit that came up then, and Gemini was nothing to be laughed at either on her drum set. Sirius pulled his mike to his mouth and Luci dropped back.

"_When we said we were gunna' move to Vegas_

_I remember the Look her mother gave us._

_Seventeen without a purpose or direction!_

_We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation!_" James half bleeped out the word "fuck" with an especially loud _twang_ on his guitar to Lucius' amusement. Both Sirius and Lucius did the chorus once more, then Lucius got to:

"_Black and white picture of her on my wall._" Sirius took over then.

"_I waited for her call,_" then the both of them joined with:

"_She always kept. __Me.__ Waiting._" Sirius jumped in over Luci.

"_And if I ever got another chance-_" Lucius dove in now, this time over _Siri._

"_I'd still ask her to dance._" Then both of them sang at once.

"_Because she kept.__Me.__ Waiting._" The both of them jumped into the chorus once more, then got to Lucius.

"_The Girl at the Rock Show.___

_The Girl at the Rock Show._" Sirius came in the background with:

"_I'll never. Forget Tonight._"

"_The Girl at the Rock Show!_" Lucius continued to sing.

"_I'll never! Forget tonight!_" They went on like that five more times, finally ending out on a slower note. Gemini hugged Sirius afterwards, kissing him soundly.

                "Feeling a bit possessive are we, Gem?" he asked her, amused. Gemini's eyes flared, remembering who that song was wrote for and pulled him in for another kiss, Sirius participating without any hesitation this time. Finally, they pulled apart, breathless and Sirius gave her a cheeky grin.

                "Maybe we should play that song more often," he said with a grin, only to be slugged on the arm.

                Juliana, after playing 'Sweet Dreams' had taken off the sound bubble to hear them and grinned.

                "If we play that well with all our songs at our next concert we'll be rocking the crowd's socks off!" she said with a playful grin and twinkle in her eye. They broke for two more minutes, the guys getting their drinks, then after they played both "Everytime I Look For You" and "Shut Up", Juliana jumped in for the next song, playing the keyboard in the background, next to Gemini. James stepped up to the mike, flipping Lucius off for the remark her made earlier and cleared his throat, starting to sing.

"_Woke up quick, at about __noon_.____

_Just thought that I had to be in __Compton_ soon.____

_Gotta__' get drunk before the day begins.___

_Before my mom starts bitchin' about my friends.___

_'Bout to go and damn near went blind_

_Young nigga's on the pad throwing up gang signs._

_I went in the house to get the clip._

_With my Mack10 on the side of my hip.___

_I bailed outside and I pointed my weapon_

_And just as I thought the fools kept steppin'.___

_I jumped in the fo'- hit the juice in my ride_

_I went front and back – side to side._

_Then I let the alpine play!_

_I was pumpin' new shit by NWA._

_It was "Gangsta' Gangsta'" at the top o' the list._

_Then I played my own shit it went something like this:_

_Cruisin__' down the street in my 6fo'.___

_Jockin__' the bitches._ Slapping the ho's.__

_I went to the park to get the scoop._

_Knuckleheads out there cold shootin' some hoop._

_Car pulls  up- who can it be?_

_The fresh El Camino rolling KiloG.___

_He rolls down the window and he starts to say,_

_"It's all about making that GTA."_

_'Cause the boys in the hood are always hard_

_Come talkin' that trash and we'll pull your card._

_Knowin__' nothing in life but to be legit-_

_Don't quote me boy, I ain't said shit._" James went on, full of gangster-like lyrics at a slow, nearly countryesque music and tempo playing. At the end of the song, Sirius couldn't contain himself and jumped in with a funky voice, saying:

"They rippin' off ev'rybody man!" causing Juliana to erupt in a burst of giggles. 

                Lucius and Gemini both spotted Harry and Hermione, who both stood wide-eyed by the doorway, having heard their horribly explicit and morally corrupt music. Or at least that's how Hermione described it. Harry was just a little more than shocked seeing Chris, Luke and the rest doing songs like that. Especially with Juliana and Gemini!

Squee. Review please?


	6. Author's Note and Poll

****

****

**Someone reviewed my fic with the same line 32 times. SO most of those reviews aren't reviews. GRR. I'll eventually delete them all, if I have the time. MEANWHILE! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!! According to my enhanced statistics, I'VE HAD OVER 700 HITS! But only about 14 reviews. *sniffles* Please review? Third chapter should be up fairly soon I hope. I working on it right now.**

****

****

****

**Romance Concerns:**

Some of you may not be completely pleased with the choice of couples in this fanfic. Therefore, I have decided to do little 'issues' within relationships. Is there a certain ship you would like to see? Even if for only a breif moment? Place a suggestion. For every suggestion by a person, I will _try to put a bit of that romance into the fanfic. My only thing is though- please no Draco/Hermione. While I do __love that pairing, I can think of no way to wrangle it in. I'm sorry. Any other ship is fine. (Even *grumbles* Hr/Weasley (RAT!) or H/G (WIMP!) ships, as much as I may loathe them.) Also, I'm sorry but I ALSO cannot do any L/J (*sniffles*) because it doesn't work into my story line._

ALSO! I will be inserting a FEW smutty-ish scenes. You can vote here which couple you'd like to see in a 'Rated-R' bit. It _must be one of THESE couples:_

_(Slash Pairings)_

Sirius/Remus

Remus/Severus

Draco/Harry

_(Het Pairings)_

Hermione/???*

Sirius/Gemini

Lucius/???**

VOTE FOR ONE, TWO, or THREE of those choices. ^.~

*Hermione/??? This person will be MALE, _NOT GAY, and __NOT Weasley._

** Lucius/??? This person is going to be some girl. I haven't decided exactly who yet. But... yeah.

**Questions Asked:**

_I take it you don't like Lily. _

_Is Harry gonna sing? _

_Are the past guys gonna find out about HP/DM relationship? _

_Will Harry find out about their real identities?_

Actually, I DON'T hate Lily. ^.^ She's one of the mifty characters. It's just how my friend and I role-play her. I see Lily more of a friendly Gryffindor girl, friends with EVERYONE, including Snape, and the friendship blossoms into romance with James.          

Harry? Sing? As if. The kid SUCKS at singing.              

Find out about the relationship? Yep. Definitely. Pretty soon too.

Real identites? Well... yeees... but this won't happen until _much later on in the fic. Of course we all know Hermione will be curious about the whole thing. ^.~_

**_That's it for questions? *sniffles* I feel left out. LOL- jk._**

****

****

**'Thank You's:**

First of all, my main grrl, Missie Lupin. She's like a sister to me, really.

Of course there is also Scratches, WHO NEEDS TO LEAVE ME HER IM ADDRESS. I lost it grrl!

And this fic is for ALL you people who think that the marauders WEREN'T a bunch of MAMBY-PAMBY PRISSY BOYS! WOOOOOO!!!!

Thank you also to my reviewers, whom I'd name off if I had the time, but alas, Missie Lupin is BUGGING me to write more. So off I go. *tra-la-la-la-la!*

Dudes..... I just sounded like I won an Emmy or something.... *blinks* NIFTY!!!!!! *disco time*


End file.
